Inaczej
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Megan Tyler, będąc w dosyć nietypowej sytuacji, spotyka tajemniczego mężczyznę. Nie wie, kim jest obcy, ale ma świadomość tego, że nie jest jej obojętny. OCs. Nie trzeba znać książek!


_Opowiadanie napisałam, ponieważ rozanieliło mnie nadchodzące wielkimi krokami lato. Chciałam napisać coś lekkiego, romantycznego, w hołdzie dla upadającego piękna przyrody. Mam nadzieję, że się udało._

_W opowiadaniu pojawiają się dajmony. Są to – wg teorii z książek niesamowitego Philipa Pullmana – głosy ludzkich sumień, z którymi można rozmawiać. Mają postacie zwierząt i są połączenie z człowiekiem – są integralną częścią naszych dusz. Bardzo podoba mi się ta teoria, bo w uniwersum „Mrocznych materii" nikt nie jest samotny – dajmony są zawsze obok do rozmowy, rady i pomocy. Dajmony dzieci mogą przybierać różne formy, ale dorosłych już nie. Kiedy przybierając postać ostateczną? Tego nie wiadomo. Poniższe opowiadanie zawiera moją tezę na ten temat. Zapraszam do czytania. _

-***-

- To głupi pomysł – powtórzył po raz kolejny mój dajmon. Ganimedes w postaci kolibra latał wokół mojej głowy. Jego maleńkie, tęczowe skrzydełka poruszały się tak szybko, że ledwo można było je dostrzec w gęstniejącym mroku wieczoru. – Nie musisz nikomu niczego udowadniać.

- Zakład to zakład – mruknęłam, przecinając alejkę parku przy Kolegium Jordana. Między drzewami zobaczyłam fontannę. Była dość duża o głębokim na ponad metr pięćdziesiąt zbiorniku. Na środku wznosił się posąg klęczących kobiet wznoszących do nieba smukłe dłonie, z których tryskała woda. Na ich ramionach siedziały dajmony w postaci orłów. Biały marmur był popękany, nieco brudny od deszczu i gdzieniegdzie porośnięty zielonobrunatnym mchem. W delikatnych fałdach wyrzeźbionych sukien zgromadziły się liście i zwiędłe kwiaty.

Było cicho i ciepło. Podeszłam do fontanny i zajrzałam do basenu. Woda była lekko brązowa i mętna. Nie widziałam dna. Ściągnęłam buty i skarpetki. Pozbyłam się bluzy, spodni i koszulki, a potem usiadłam na brzegu fontanny. Ganimedes w postaci wydry znalazł się obok mnie. Nachylił się nad powierzchnią zbiornika i zaczął śmiesznie poruszać nosem, węsząc. Dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku, wsunął się do wody jednym, szybkim ruchem smukłego ciałka.

Usiadłam na brzegu fontanny i zanurzyłam nogi w basenie. Moja rozgrzana jeszcze popołudniowym słońcem skóra od razu pokryła się gęsią skórką. Ochlapałam wodą resztę ciała, żeby przyzwyczaić się do jej temperatury. Mój dajmon wynurzył się po chwili i otrzepał mokry pyszczek, wdrapując się na moje kolana.

- Są monety. Bardzo dużo – powiedział podekscytowany.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Założyłam się z koleżankami, że wyłowię z dna uniwersyteckiej fontanny garść złotych monet. Ganimedes proponował po prostu wciąć kilka monet z mojej portmonetki i zanurzyć ja na pewien czas w wannie, ale to byłoby nie _fair. _Dziewczyny nie dałyby się nabrać. A poza tym, zakład to zakład.

- Stój na straży – powiedziałam, a potem zsunęłam się do wody, nabierając powietrza w płuca. Zanurkowałam, nie od razu otwierając oczy. Z trudem zobaczyłam zamulone dno, a dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam błysk monet. Srebrnych. Nie, potrzebuję złotych. Przepłynęłam nieco dalej.

Wreszcie zebrałam garść mułu i wynurzyłam się. Cisnęłam błoto z monetami na brzeg fontanny i zanurkowałam znowu, żeby po chwili wyjść na brzeg i usiąść na skraju basenu. Wtedy Ganimedes pod postacią królika wskoczył prosto w moje ramiona, wyraźnie czymś poruszony.

Podniosłam oczy. Kilka kroków przede mną stał mężczyzna. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, o szerokich ramionach. Na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się czarujący uśmiech.

Pogłaskałam Ganimedesa. Czułam ciepło mojego dajmona na zziębniętej skórze.

Obok nieznajomego pojawiła się przepiękna pantera śnieżna o ciężkim, puszystym, cętkowanym futrze. Mężczyzna wbił dłonie w kieszenie eleganckich, lnianych, jasnobeżowych spodni. Jego pełne, kształtne usta nadal zdobił uśmiech. Światło pobliskiej latarni odbijało się w jego ciemnych, krótkich włosach.

Poczułam chłód i ostrożnie odłożyłam Ganimedesa, sięgając po spodnie. Stanęłam gołymi stopami na ziemi i zaczęłam wkładać stopy w nogawki. Nagle spojrzałam w dół na moje ciało. Białe majtki przemokły zupełnie, nie ukrywając już miękkiego, czarnego trójkąta w miejscu, gdzie moje pokryte teraz gęsią skórką uda łączyły się ze sobą. Zażenowana szybko wciągnęłam na siebie spodnie i zapięłam je drżącymi palcami, rozglądając się za bluzką.

Moje serce biło szybciej. Sięgnęłam po koszulkę. Zakładając ją na siebie, zauważyłam, że mój stanik też nie wygrał z wodą i pozwolił moim krągłym piersiom być doskonale widocznymi dla całego świata.

Usiadłam na skraju fontanny, ubierając szybko skarpetki, a potem buty. Mężczyzna cały czas milczał, ale czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Zawiązałam sznurówki i zarzuciłam na plecy bluzę. Ganimedes w postaci niewielkiej, rudawej sówki usiadł mi na ramieniu. Maleńkie pazurki wbiły się w materiał ubrania. Wiedziałam, że jego złote oczy spotkały się z zielonymi dajmony-pantery.

Zgarnęłam wyłowione monety i wcisnęłam je do kieszeni razem z całym błotem i śmierdzącym mułem. Wstałam i bez słowa oddaliłam się od fontanny i mojego nadal uśmiechającego się, milczącego adoratora. Kiedy znalazłam się za budynkiem biblioteki, puściłam się biegiem do akademika.

Mężczyzna musiał być starszy ode mnie, ale zachował się bardzo dziecinnie. Tylko się gapił, a mógł coś powiedzieć! Ale gdyby odezwał się do mnie, pewnie spłonęłabym ze wstydu. Był piękny i zupełnie mi obcy! Co robił w parku? Kim był?

Przebiegałam po kilka stopni, czując nieprzyjemną wilgoć ubrań i ciężar zabłoconych monet w kieszeni. Ganimedes leciał obok mnie. Wpadłam do w łazienki i przesunęłam zasuwkę w drzwiach. Zaczęłam się rozbierać, ciskając ubrania na podłogę. Czułam złość. Odkręciłam kran z ciepłą wodą i zatkałam odpływ w wannie. Rozebrałam się do bielizny – cholernej, białej bielizny – i stanęłam przed lustrem.

- Właśnie tak nas widział – zganił mnie Ganimedes, zmieniając się w żabę i wskakując do wody.

Wpatrywałam się we własne odbicie. Moje osiemnastoletnie ciało nie było już ciałem dziecka i bardzo mi się to podobało. Kilka nadal wilgotnych włosków łonowych wymknęło się spod materiału moich majtek. Przez miseczki stanika wyraźnie widać było ciemne owale sterczących od chłodu sutków.

Rozebrałam się do końca, czując żar w dole brzucha. To, że mężczyzna na mnie patrzył, rozpaliło mnie. Wcześniejsze zażenowanie zastąpiło podniecenie. Weszłam do wanny i położyłam się. Ganimedes-żaba wskoczył na moje kolano.

- Nie znamy go – zarechotał.

- Wiem – przytaknęłam.

Położyłam dłoń na podbrzuszu, a potem wsunęłam ją między nogi.

- To jest złe – powiedział mój dajmon.

- Gdyby było złe, nie byłoby takie przyjemne – odparłam spokojnie, nie przestając się pieścić.

Po chwili przyjemność rozwarła moje usta; oblizałam je językiem. Ganimedes zamienił się w mysz wodną i przytulił się do mojej szyi. On też to czuł; był w końcu częścią mnie. Głosem sumienia, z którym mogłam kłócić się do woli.

Moje serce biło szybciej, a woda zaczęła mocniej falować. Kiedy przyszedł orgazm, zapalając moje wnętrze cudownym ogniem, szybko zanurzyłam głowę, kładąc się na dnie wanny. Otworzyłam oczy, uśmiechając się. Mój dajmon pływał na powierzchni tuż nad moją twarzą.

- Ganimedes nadal się zmienia? – zapytała mnie zdziwiona Vanessa; kiwnęłam głową. – Mój już nie.

Spojrzałam na wiewiórkę, która przycupnęła na jej ramieniu. Mój dajmon też zamienił się w wiewiórkę i wskoczył mi na głowę, zaczynając bawić się moimi długimi włosami.

Siedziałam w sali wykładowej, czekając na zajęcia. Zakład wygrałam, ale jakoś mnie to ni ucieszyło. Myślałam bowiem tylko o moim tajemniczym obserwatorze.

Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się znajoma pantera śnieżna i jednym szybkim ruchem wskoczyła na biurko wykładowcy. Moje serce zabiło szybciej. Po chwili do dajmony dołączył jej właściciel. Miał na sobie te same lniane spodnie.

- Witam bardzo serdecznie – zaczął; zsunęłam się niżej na krześle. – Nazywam się Christian Walker i jestem nowym nauczycielem symboliki religijnej. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie układała się dobrze.

Wszystkie dziewczyny ochoczo pokiwały głowami i rozległy się pierwsze szepty.

- Megan, co z tobą? – szepnęła moja koleżanka z ławki.

Och, nic, nasz nowy nauczyciel widział mnie nagą. To nic wielkiego, prawda? Nie powiedziałam jednak tego na głos.

Ganimedes w postaci kota spał na moim tablecie, a ja robiłam notatki, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Wsłuchiwałam się w głęboki, matowy głos Christiana, ledwo łapiąc, o czym mówił. Teraz już wiedziałam, jak zabrzmiałby, gdyby wtedy coś do mnie powiedział. Poczułam podniecenie na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru i wsunęłam dłoń między nogi. Szybko jednak zacisnęłam uda na moich niespokojnych palcach, próbując się uspokoić. Mój dajmon otworzył jedno złote oko.

- Panna Megan Tyler. – Usłyszałam nagle.

- Tutaj siedzi! – zawołała moja przyjaciółka. Chyba chciała chociaż na chwilę przykuć spojrzenie przystojnego profesora.

Usiadałam prosto, spuszczając wzrok. Czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie. Na pewno mnie poznał.

- Muszę zapamiętać wasze imiona – powiedział przymilnym głosem, a potem wrócił do odczytywania listy obecności.

Po tym, jak na korytarzu zabrzmiał dzwonek, nikt nie rzucił się do wyjścia z klasy. Dziewczyny szeptały między sobą, komentując nowego belfra. Ganimedes wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. Nagle zeskoczył z mojej ławki i zmienił się w panterę śnieżną. Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona. Nigdy wcześniej nie zamienił się w takie duże zwierzę.

Mój dajmon zbiegł w dół sali. Druga pantera podniosła na niego łeb, zeskakując z biurka. Ganimedes był większy od kocicy i nie tak smukły jak ona. Nieśmiało otarł się o jej bok swoim pyskiem.

Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, zdziwiona zachowaniem mojego dajmona. Christian spojrzał na drugiego wielkiego kota, a potem wrócił do przeglądania jakichś papierów. Uśmiechał się.

Klasa wreszcie wyludniła się zupełnie. Wzięłam torbę i ruszyłam w dół auli. Czułam przyjemność, jaką czerpał Ganimedes z bycia blisko pięknej dajmony-pantery.

- Gani – zawołałam go; nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Tak ma na imię? – zapytał Christian, podnosząc na mnie swoje zielone oczy.

- Nazywa się Ganimedes, panie profesorze – odparłam szybko.

- To jest Andromeda. – Przedstawiona dajmona zaczęła mruczeć. – Chciałbym, żebyśmy przeszli na „ty", panno Tyler.

- Dlatego, że widział mnie pan nagą, panie profesorze? – rzuciłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Nie widziałem pani nago, panno Tyler.

- Czyżby, panie profesorze?

Ganimedes niechętnie odszedł do dajmony mężczyzny i otarł się o moje nogi.

- Jeśli lubi pani pływać, jezioro byłoby lepsze, panno Tyler.

- Nie wątpię, panie profesorze. – Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie kącikiem ust. – Czy to zaproszenie, panie profesorze?

- Jeśli tylko dasz sobie spokój z tym „panem profesorem", Megan.

- Zastanowię się, pa... Christianie.

Szybkim krokiem wyszłam z sali i puściłam się biegiem po schodach. Moje serce biło jak szalone. Czułam wypełniającą mnie radość. Chyba...

- ...się zakochaliśmy – dokończył moją myśl Ganimedes, zanim zmienił się w sikorkę modrą.

Symbolika stała się moim ulubionym przedmiotem. Christian miał cudowny uśmiech, był nonszalancki, inteligentny, zabawny i świetnie prowadził wykłady. A do tego był tak przystojny, że moje serce zaczynało bić szybciej już na schodach, kiedy szłam na zajęcia z nim. Zdarzało się, że nasze spojrzenia spotykały się i moje policzki stawały w ogniu.

Wszystkie dziewczyny uwielbiały profesora Walkera, dlatego naprawdę trudno było spotkać się z nim sam na sam. Ganimedes, który zawsze na symbolice przybierał postać pantery śnieżnej, był równie niecierpliwy jak ja.

Niemal tydzień po naszym spotkaniu nadarzyła się dopiero okazja do rozmowy. Christian poprosił o pomoc w zaniesieniu książek do biblioteki. Zgodziłam się.

- Myślałaś o jeziorze? – zapytał; nasze dajmony szły kilka kroków przed nami.

- Mam strój kąpielowy – powiedziałam z przekąsem.

- No, ja myślę. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Zawsze tak podrywasz uczennice?

- Nigdy nie podrywam uczennic – odparł całkiem poważnie.

- A ja to co? – Uniosłam brwi.

- Liczy się pierwsze spotkanie. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że będę cię uczył. Zobaczyłem piękną dziewczynę i chyba straciłem dla niej głowę.

Odwróciłam szybko twarz, żeby ukryć rumieniec, ale kiedy wziął ode mnie książki, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Jutro wieczorem – wyszeptałam.

Jednak nie założyłam stroju kąpielowego, tylko białą bieliznę. Ganimedes tego nie skomentował.

Nad jezioro szłam na drżących nogach. Niemal przebiegłam przez las z moim dajmonem w postaci jelonka. Na brzegu znalazłam równo poskładane ubrania. Wśród nich czarne bokserki.

- Jest już w wodzie. – Andromeda wyszła mi na spotkanie; jej głos był równie piękny jak ona.

Skinęłam jej głową, widząc, jak Ganimedes zmienia się w panterę. Dajmona-kocica otarła się o niego, witając go z czułością.

Rozebrałam się do bielizny i weszłam do wody, rozglądając się. Po lewej stronie widziałam drewniany pomost, a nieco dalej wśród tataraków domek, gdzie trzymano kajaki.

Christian wynurzył się nagle przy pomoście i szybko na niego wszedł, ocierając twarz. Niewiele myśląc, wbiegłam do wody i popłynęłam w stronę platformy na środku jeziora. Czułam chłód na skórze, ale przyjemne ciepło w środku, przy sercu. Ganimedes płynął obok mnie pod postacią zielono-szarego szczupaka. Weszłam na platformę i spojrzałam na brzeg. Andromeda siedziała na trawie, pilnując ubrań. Christiana nigdzie nie widziałam. Położyłam się na ciepłym jeszcze od promieni słońca drewnie.

Mój dajmon w postaci żaby ulokował się na moim brzuchu i zaczął rechotać. Szybko odpowiedziały mu prawdziwe ropuchy i rozpoczął się najprawdziwszy koncert.

Nagle platforma drgnęła i Christian położył się obok mnie. Patrzyłam, jak jego mokra od wody pierś unosi się i opada miarowo. Mężczyzna oparł głowę na łokciu i położył się na boku twarzą do mnie. Posłałam mu uśmiech; też się uśmiechnął. Był zupełnie nagi, ale wstyd trzymał moje oczy tylko na jego przystojnej twarzy. Jego spojrzenie zaś prześlizgnęło się po moim ciele, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie przemoczony materiał bielizny zdradzał najintymniejsze szczegóły anatomiczne mojego ciała.

Christian nachylił się i pocałował mnie w usta. Mój dajmon wskoczył do wody. Odwzajemniałam wilgotne, chłodne pocałunki mężczyzny, czując jego dłoń na udzie. Przesunął ją wyżej, nadal mnie całując.

Czułam, że powinno być inaczej: najpierw rozmowy, żeby się dobrze poznać, potem randki, romantyczne spacery, kwiaty, pierwsze pocałunki, a później dopiero, po jakimś czasie – po roku? – to, co działo się teraz, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzała mi ta zmieniona kolejność.

Pieścił mnie palcami przez mokre majtki, całując po szyi i piersiach. Potem spojrzał w moją twarz. Chyba czekał na moją reakcję na jego pieszczoty. Przyjemność dosyć szybko rozchyliła mi wargi, przyśpieszyła bicie serca i rozszerzyła lekko błyszczące źrenice. Nie przestał mnie pieścić nawet, kiedy orgazm – tak, wiedziałam już jak nazwać to uczucie od dawna – wypełnił moje usta jękiem, a ciało słodką rozkoszą. Potem zsunął miseczki stanika z moich piersi i zaczął mnie całować i przesuwać po nich ciepłym językiem. Czułam dotyk jego twardej męskości na nodze. Objęłam go; był przyjemnie chłodny.

Jego dłonie i wargi dobrze wiedziały, co robić. Ganimedes leżał obok mnie w postaci wydry z rozanielonym pyszczkiem. Andromeda na brzegu siedziała ze zmrużonymi oczami i mruczała.

Sięgnęłam do krocza mężczyzny, ale nie bardzo wiedziałam, co robić. Moje policzki płonęły, a on uśmiechał się, nadal mnie całując i trzymając dłoń w moich mokrych majtkach.

- Nie tutaj – wyszeptał nagle, zsuwając się z platformy.

Usiadłam, patrząc, jak płynie do brzegu. Wyszedł z wody, taki piękny i nagi i ruszył w stronę domku na kajaki. Wskoczyłam do jeziora i po chwili byłam już z nim.

Pociągnął mnie na leżący na podłodze materac do pływania. Ściągnęłam stanik i majtki. Znalazł się na mnie, znowu mnie całując. Wsunął we mnie palce, delikatnie, ostrożnie, a w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk moje ciało zrobiło się wilgotne. Moja dłoń powędrowała na moją pierś ze sterczącym sutkiem, kiedy niecierpliwie czekałam, aż z wprawą założy gumkę. I po chwili znalazł się na mnie. Obok siedziały dajmony-pantery. Andromeda lizała Ganimedesa różowym językiem po jego cętkowanym pysku w kształcie serca, a on ocierał się o jej bok potężnym, miękkim ciałem.

Nie czułam bólu, kiedy Christian we mnie wszedł. Może dlatego, że tak długo mnie pieścił. Objęłam go kolanami, kiedy zaczął się poruszać. Czułam miękkie owłosienie na jego brzuchu, kiedy ocierał się o mnie. Było mi przyjemnie, a on był bardzo delikatny i cierpliwy; poruszał się wolno, a z każdym kolejnym ruchem byłam coraz bliżej szczytowania. Miałam też wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą oddalałam się od dziewczyny, którą nie tak dawno byłam, w stronę kobiety, którą miałam się dzięki niemu stać. I stałam się, kiedy nowy orgazm wypełnił moje ciało i dał przyjemność duszy i kiedy on też doszedł, oddychając ciężko. Czułam spokój i spełnienie. I kochałam po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Postanowiliśmy spędzić noc w domku nad jeziorem. Przykrył nas kocem, który przyniósł.

Kiedy obudziłam się rankiem, wyraźnie słyszałam kwakanie kaczek, które wypłynęły na jezioro.

Na podłodze obok leżały dwie pantery śnieżne, wtulone w siebie tak, jak Christian i ja.

Ganimedes był piękny. Otworzył złociste oczy ze źrenicą w kształcie migdała i spojrzał na mnie. Wiedziałam, że już się nie zmieni, że przybrał swoją ostateczną formę. Byłam szczęśliwa.

Czułam, że Christiana i mnie czekały teraz rozmowy i randki, spacery i pocałunki. Wtuliłam się w niego. Nie będzie nam łatwo. Mężczyzna przebudził się i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

- Pamiętasz o pracy domowej? – zapytał szeptem, muskając ustami moje ucho.

Roześmiałam się lekko.

**KONIEC**


End file.
